Complete
Complete (Working Title: Answer?) is the 3rd episode of Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels. In this episode, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick find their 4th bandmate. This episode introduced Sandy and R.R. Episode Note: fanfiction.net's silly censors stripped certain shrimp. WANNA BECOME A BANDMATE? VISIT US! 102 CONCH STREET SEPTEMBER 22 NOON C U THERE! Auditions passed. Pearl sang and cheered. Gary meowed. Plankton played a "Death Harmonica." The trio thought these acts were awful, especially Pearl's. So SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward walked down the streets, heads hung low. They eventually went into the City. They could hear a loud performance, like a Battle of the Bands. There was a girl, strumming an electric guitar noisily, at a boy, who was playing a saxophone. Her voice sounded great. "THAT'S! WHY! YOU! WILL! DIE!" She sang. The trio were listening. They then peeked backstage, to see the girl yelling at the boy. "You SUCKED! A saxophone? More like a sucksophone!" She yelled. "E-Z, SC. Chill. My friends took all my other instruments, and I play a mean saxophone!" "RR, you think thirty people come to see rock-jazz?" "You know what? I'm sick of you!" "This band is crap!" "And so is our relationship!" Right there, the girl quieted, and started to fill up with tears. "Our relationship? I thought we would get married, have a bunch of kids, and become legends! Plus, this is my last shot at life! Nobody else will want me." SpongeBob and Squidward were all ears from there. Patrick was cleaning his ears. The girl continued, " I'll lose my abode, my dignity, my happiness, and I'll have to sleep in a box! I couldn't do anything else!" "I'm sorry. This is the last time you'll cry me into denial." The man walked away. The girl started crying a river. "Miss?" SpongeBob asked. "No! You never saw me!" She replied. "Oh yes." Squidward added. "Heck, we saw all of it." Patrick also added. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I usually am. I'm Sandy Cheeks." "Pleasure to meet you. I'm SpongeBob, and that's Patrick, and that's Squidward." "Hello, SpongeBob." "We heard you needed a job!" Patrick yelled. "Yeah, and we need a bandmate. What would you say?" "Sure." "Hooray!" They shouted, and off they went to Squidward's house "LATER…" The timecard read. "We may lose a BFF BF or just an F The whole world's love is our glue Find it, will you And you may find a heart that fits." SpongeBob sang. "Wow, that blew my mind!" Sandy said. "Sandy, welcome to our band." The screen fades to black. "WAIT!" Sandy said. "Yeah, SC?" Squidward asked. "Shouldn't we name our band before this episode ends?" Sandy asked. "I guess." They thought it out, then Patrick said… "I remembered!" "WHAT?" The others asked. "Remember when I was reading that page on ?" "You mean the one that told us we needed a fourth bandmate?" Squidward asked. "Yes." Patrick said. He continued," I believe that the fanfic is called "Superstars, Sponges, Cephalapods, and Squirrels." "Squirrels? If that's how it was called at first, that made it seem as if I were going to join eventually." "Maybe that's what our band should be called." "Sure." Squidward answered. "Sure." SpongeBob responded. "I guess." Sandy (A word that's a synonym to answered)ed. "SSSCS it is." Patrick said. For once, they felt complete. Category:Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels Category:Episodes Category:Pages in need of editing Category:2012 Category:Episodes Category:Maximagination